yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetall
is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Goriki tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as an Rank S Yo-kai, he was demoted to an Rank A Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. He temporarily gained his prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Beetall evolves from Beetler when fused with a General's Soul. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Beetall looks like a larger version of Beetler. His pincers are larger and bulkier and he has red marking in his face. He wears a light blue robe with the right half loose, uncovering an armored chest and arm, and tied with a rope. He also wears a cloud-like scarf. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Fuse Beetler with a General's Soul. This item is first obtained post-game by trading three rare Marlins and two rare Dorcus Stags at Jungle Hunter. Additional General's Souls will appear in Terror Time chests after obtaining the first one. Alternatively, Beetall rarely appears on trees by The Fish Place at night (Uptown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Fuse Beetler with a General's Soul, which is a rare drop from Payn in Sewer A-7. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =438 | power =219 | spirit =117 | defence =203 | speed =159 |281|144|87|146|99|tribe = brave|yo-kai = Kuwaga_Taisho_YW9-002.png}} |20-90|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boost's an ally's STR to make it a worthier fighter.}} ||-|6 = No Yo-kai will Loaf around.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boost's an ally's STR to make it a worthier fighter.}} (1, 2: BS) Lone Soldier (2: FS)||-|6 = No Yo-kai will Loaf around. (1, 2: BS) STR increases if there are no adjacent Yo-kai. (2: FS)}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "To think that I would be outmatched... May I join you?!" * Loafing: " *Siiiigh...* " * Being traded: "Behind your eyes, I can see a fierce warrior. This is going to be fun!" * Receiving food (favorite): "That's tasty!" * Receiving food (normal): "Huh..." * Receiving food (disliked): "It's SO bad..." Etymology *"Beetall" is a combination of beetle and beat all. *"Kuwaga-taishō" combines and . * "Camperabajo" is a combination of "Campeón" "Champion" and "Escarabajo" (Beetle). * "Scaragen" comes from "Scarafaggio" (roach) and "Gen.", which is short for "generale" (general- as in the military rank). Origin See Beetler#Origin. Trivia *Beetall is the first evolved Yo-kai whose attribute changes upon evolution. *In the official Prima Games guide, it is incorrectly stated that Beetall is obtained by fusing Beetler and Beetall. In other languages fr:Scarmouche es:Camperabajo de:Kneiferer Category:Brave Tribe Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe